Little Gem
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: Garnet knew she was a little different, and when her Devil Trigger activates the first time and her Adoptive Parents try to 'get rid of the demon' she ends up on the Street where her fellow Street-Rat makes the mistake of stealing from Dante. She kicks him in the balls so they could escape. It was a lovely first meeting between siblings though neithier knows that.
1. New Addition

**Alex: I've had this idea for a story for a while now, this will be slightly AU so I can write for my pleasure so I hope you guys' like it.**

**Wolf: I'm here for this one too! Hello world! ^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: New addition**

The legendary Dark Knight Sparda always knew he had a wonderful life after he cast away his other brethren. The other demons did not like the fact he had wed a human woman, but he didn't care what they thought.

His life was perfect and that's how he wanted it to be. He had a beautiful and loving wife named Eva. The sight of her brightened his day every day when he woke up to see her laying by his side.

Her long golden blonde hair framed her face perfectly; her blue eyes sparkled with happiness and love. Along with Eva he had two energetic twin sons…they were a legacy of sorts. His legacy. One day they would have a grand future. Sparda could feel it all the way down to his bones.

Though they were twins they were polar opposites, two halves of the same coin. Very different but at the same time, very much the same.

Vergil who was the first born always seemed more responsible and mature then his younger brother despite his young age. Though he did have his moments when he would return to childish antics and play with his brother.

Dante was the more hyper of the two, that boy was just like any other little boy. Wanting to play, run around, mess with his brother, and ask for sweets.

The two of them always managed to get into fights, though in the right circumstances they got along or when they called a truce over something.

His sons had white hair and blue eyes. Yes, white hair a gene from their father passed down to them. The eyes, however, were their mother's. A bright, icy blue.

The happiness that reigned over the Sparda household only continued to grow when the said man found out Eva was pregnant again. It was a thrilling moment for Sparda, who had thought his twins were the only children he would have. Dante and Vergil were eager to be older brothers, Dante especially since he wouldn't be the youngest anymore.

The only speed bump Sparda hit after telling the twins they would be older brothers, was the two young boys began questioning where babies came from. Sparda had no answer for that, or rather didn't want to go through that particular talk with his young sons, and he left Eva to make up a story to put their little minds at ease.

Nine months came and passed quickly like the wind, until the day came when the new addition to the family was finally born.

Sparda brought his two sons into the hospital room where their mother sat in the bed holding a little bundle of blankets in her arms and cooing softly to it. Her blonde hair was swept back into a low pony tail.

Eva looked up and smiled as her boys came walking through the door. Dante and Vergil quickly headed to their mother. The little five year olds peered at the blankets with curiosity. Eva smiled and lifted the little baby in her arms up higher so they could see.

"Meet you little sister" she smiled at them. Last time she was pregnant with Dante and Vergil Sparda and she had decided to find out what gender their twins were. This time they wanted it to be a surprise, and so they hadn't known the gender of the baby until today.

Since they hadn't known the baby's room was all done in neutral colors. Dante and Vergil gazed at their little sister with smiles on their faces. She had a head full of white hair, but her eyes were closed so they didn't know their color. She was sleeping contently in her mother's arms. Sparda walked over and gently rested his hand on his daughters head with a smile.

As if she knew her father was there, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at everyone around her.

Unlike her elder brothers she had stormy grey eyes, her father's eyes. Her eyes roved around to meet everyone's gazes around her.

Her mother's gentle face.

Her father's prideful and loving face.

Her brothers' happy faces.

"What's her name?" Dante and Vergil asked in unison. They quickly shot a glare at each other. They really hated it when they said things at the same time.

"Hmmmm let's see" Eva said in thought. Her head cocked to the side in a thinking manner as to what to name their daughter.

"How 'bout Garnet?" Sparda suggested. Of course it was a gemstone that was a dark red color, but for some reason the name stuck out to Sparda.

A smile graced Eva's face as she nodded. "Garnet it is. Garnet Sparda" she said happily as she rocked her in her arms.

The happiness seemed to expand as the new addition to their family graced them with her presence after nine months of waiting. It was then, on that day, that Dante and Vergil promised themselves and each other that they would always protect her.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Hopefully this was a good start, for the time being I will be having everything in third person but that will change soon. So please review ^^**

**Wolf: How cute is the Little Gem? Isn't she sweet? And protective Vergil and Dante is always cute ^_^**


	2. First year

**Alex: Sorry for the long wait for the newest chapter to Little Gem I was busy working on my other DMC story. And watching a walkthrough to Jurassic Park the game. But anyway here's the next chapter^^**

**Also I realized I screwed up Dante and Vergil's ages they should really be 6 years old instead of 5. I'm so sorry about that.**

**Wolf: Ok. Here we go…**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: First Year**

In the days that followed since Garnet was born life couldn't have been better for the Spardas. Garnet, unlike most new born babies, and unlike her brothers when they were first born, slept quietly though the night only crying when she needed to be changed or when she was hungry.

Other than that she was a quiet little child, on most occasions she would cry because she wanted to see Sparda. The little girl already built a fast bond with her father, mother, but more so with her brothers.

Their protectiveness kicked in automatically when they were still at the hospital. The nurse had to draw some blood from her. Thus the pain from the poke caused Garnet to cry and Vergil and Dante set on at glaring at the nurse. Who didn't notice.

Afterwards when they got home the two twins began fighting with each other about who would hold her first. Eva chuckled at the little spat they had and calmed them down.

"Why not let Garnet choose?" Eva suggested seeing as Garnet was up and awake. She kneeled down to the ground so the two boys could see her.

She stared up at them with her stormy grey eyes, her little hands slowly reached up to them both.

Indicating she wanted to see both of them. Dante and Vergil smiled, but then glanced at each other in a state of confusion. Garnet wanted them both, but how would this work? Eva smiled gently at her boys.

"Let's try this, Dante sit down" she ordered. Said boy did as he was told and sat cross legged on the ground. Eva leaned down and instructed Dante to hold out his arms in a certain way.

Gently placing Garnet in his arms she stood back up as Vergil leaned over his younger brother's shoulder. Garnet staring up at both her brothers in wonderment.

"Support her head Dante she can't yet hold it up on her own" Sparda told his son while wrapping his arms around Eva's waist.

"I got her daddy" Dante replied holding Garnet close. After a couple minutes Dante switched with Vergil. Now he was holding Garnet while Dante looked over his shoulder.

All the while Garnet kept her gaze on her brothers as they took turns holding her.

It was a pleasant unexpected thing for the Spardas, and the twins insisted on helping with their little sister. She was one of the only things they could work in perfect synch over and agreed about. When they were helping her there was no fighting, except sometimes they would argue over who held her.

Which would always lead to a heated argument they either took outside or upstairs in their room, so they didn't disturb Garnet and upset her. Today was one of those arguments.

Vergil had gotten to his sister first who wanted somebody to hold her. This little girl loved being held and getting affection from her family. It was obvious when she wanted to be held because she would lift her hands up and grab at the air with both her hands while making cooing noises.

So with Garnet in his arms in came Dante with a very upset look on his face.

"You held her last time Verge" he whined. Vergil rolled his eyes at his brother and gently set Garnet back in her play pin.

"I seem to remember, little brother, that you held her last" he retorted a serious look on his face.

Dante shook his head no. "I did not. You had her" he glared.

"No, I didn't it was you" Vergil exclaimed back.

Did not!

Did to!

Did not!

Did to!

Did not!

DID TO!

DID NOT!

As they argued their yelling got louder making Garnet a little scared from the sudden loudness. That and she didn't want her brother's fighting, in the time she's met them a strong and close bond has been formed between the three siblings.

Garnet let out a wail and began softly crying making the twins instantly freeze both sharing the same look. Wide eyed and concerned, they quickly turned around; Vergil grabbed her from her play pin and hefted her into his arms.

Holding her in a gentle embrace and bounced her lightly to try and calm her down.

"Shhhhh it's ok Garnie, it's ok" Dante and Vergil said in unison calling her by her nickname. They created it for her, the other nickname Sparda created calling her 'little gemstone' or 'little gem' for short.

"Were sorry for scaring you" Vergil whispered. Dante reached over his older brother's shoulder and lightly wiped her tears away.

Garnet calmed down almost instantly as she grabbed Dante's hand. Both brothers smiled at her as Dante turned his hand so he could hold her small one.

The little gemstone let out a giggle and squeezed his hand. Well as much as she could anyway.

Garnet was Sparda and Eva's miracle worker she almost always managed to get the twins to stop fighting but they would still wrestle about. As long as neither got hurt Garnet would watch her them wrestle quietly.

Sparda thought it was funny that even while they were wrestling they were telling Garnet all about the moves they used (the one pinning) and how to get out of that move and/or use it against the person (the one pinned). Eva would just shake her head and sigh but a smile would always grace her face quickly.

During those fights she would have a concentrated serious look on her face. Watching her brother's closely and staring at the moves they did.

_"She'll be a regular fighter one day with how hard she's concentrating on her brothers"_Sparda thought with a smile on his face.

Soon two months arrived since Garnet was born and the little one was trying to hold her head up on her own.

She would hold her head up and watch her family, though she tired easily at first. The brothers were especially careful, and were always ready to support her when she could no longer hold her own head up. They were still eager to help out with Garnet, and as the Little Gem grew, so did their protectiveness of the little one. As another month went by she learned to fully hold up her head. Since she had demon blood running through her veins she would develop at a faster pace.

So it wasn't surprising when she was taken off the bottle at a faster rate than human babies.

Now she was onto the mushy foods or as Dante liked to call them the bottles of mush. So when it was dinner she sat in her high chair with her family. Sparda was always the one to feed her at dinner. Where for some odd reason Garnet would only hit her father in the face with her food.

Garnet never threw her food at anyone but him. Not her brothers, not her mother, but Sparda was fair game. The Demon Knight didn't understand why, but then Garnet would laugh a happy laugh and any annoyance she may have caused would melt away and he would just smile wipe the food off and tell her.

"Come now Little Gem. How will you grow big and strong and more beautiful when you throw all your food away and don't eat Hmmm?"

And always after that she would eat her food and not throw it in his face. Not till the next day anyway.

One day Eva was busy preparing dinner though Garnet had a wet diaper. Wanting to get everything ready before Sparda got home she called Vergil in.

"Vergil would you please change Garnet?" she asked. Him being dubbed the man of the house (Much to Dante's distaste) while his father was out agreed.

"Yes mommy. Come on Garnie" he smiled picking his little sis up. Garnet cooed at her oldest brother and patted his cheek.

Dante having been looking for Vergil because he was bored followed them upstairs.

When Garnet saw her second oldest brother she began talking baby talk. At that Dante began playing along like he could understand.

"Really? You say I'm your favorite brother!" he exclaimed. Earning a scowl from Vergil, Garnet smiled at Dante and continued.

"Yeah, I'm more fun than Mr. grumpy pants aren't I?" he asked her. Vergil's scowled even more.

"Shut up, you're not her favorite. If anything I would be I'm the one changing her" he retorted to his brother. Said boy merely stuck his tongue out his older brother.

Vergil rolled his eyes and set Garnet on the changing table after pushing over a chair to stand on to reach.

As Garnet was being changed her and Dante continued to talk. Dante lifted his head up when Vergil suddenly froze.

About to ask what was wrong he was suddenly clutching his stomach in fits of laughter.

"OH MY GOD! Hahahahahaahahahaha! VERGIL!" he laughed. Taking a moment to reclaim his breath. "She PEED ON YOU!" he finished laughing harder than ever. Tears were in the corner of his eyes as Vergil quickly finished what he was doing.

Picking her up he robotically walked back downstairs and set her in the chair she was sitting in and quickly ran out and to the shower.

Eva cocked her head to the side confused and asked Dante what happened. Who began laughing all over again but managed to gasp it out. Eva let a giggle escape her lips as Dante headed into the living room still laughing it up.

Several seconds later a yelp was heard indicating that Vergil pounced on his younger brother from behind.

"It's not funny Dante!" Vergil yelled. A happy laugh flew from the younger one's mouth.

"Yes it is!" he shouted back.

Eva sighed as the two began wrestling once again. Turning to Garnet she smiled at her.

"Don't worry little gem we can use that as blackmail against your big brother one day" she smiled making Garnet giggle.

As the next few months went on and that's when Garnet began crawling. To say the least Eva was a little shocked but pushed it aside remembering Dante and Vergil were the same way.

With Garnet crawling she went EVERYWHERE. You always had to be careful with her cause one minute she'd be right next to you. The next she'd be in the bathroom unraveling the toilet paper. Eva always laughed at that, Dante used to do the same thing. As for Vergil while Dante scurried off to the bathroom his older brother would crawl after their father.

Sparda didn't mind he enjoyed his son's company. Though he had to admit the fights they would get into now were annoying to say the least, but was always dealt with accordingly. He remembered one fight they had was when Dante told Vergil that Sparda liked him more then Vergil.

Which had struck a nerve with the older twin, to the point that he almost cried. He actually believed his younger twin. So the Dark Knight had to comfort his son and tell him Dante hadn't been telling the truth, and that he loved them both equally, but everything turned out all right.

Watching Garnet crawl around was entertaining but she would only go to stuff that caught her fancy. Which was pretty much everything that or her brothers liked. She would also try and keep up with them. Always crawl as fast as her little body allowed.

Sparda considered putting up barriers himself to keep her out of certain areas. Like his study, the bathroom, kitchen, ect.

He decided against it considering the barriers would hurt her since a giant hand would come out and grab her. Not to mention it would scare her, so that was out of the question.

So instead he would have to baby proof the house using human devices.

Dante and Vergil loved the fact she could crawl now. They loved to sit on the ground with her and watch her as well as compete on who she would crawl to.

Crawling wasn't the problem however. It was the teething that made little Garnet an unhappy camper. She wanted to chew on anything, which included Dante's hand if it was near her face.

Yeah, she wasn't afraid to bite anything that came near her face. Vergil found it entertaining she would only bite Dante. He considered it pay back for him laughing at him when she peed on him. Eva would try to get her to bite on rings that she put in the freezer so it wouldn't hurt as bad. Other than the teething situation she acted like she would do any day.

Except today.

She was sitting on the floor playing with Dante and Vergil. It was then that she decided she had enough of playing. The poor girl was tired having awoken early due to the pain in her mouth.

She let out a wail as she began crying her heart out. Making the twins freeze instantly, they reacted in synch.

Vergil always getting there first since he was faster scooped her up and began bouncing her lightly to try and calm her down.

Which didn't work.

Dante began to make funny faces, that always cheered her up.

Again nothing.

Knowing they needed their mother Vergil told Dante to get Eva. Said boy ran out of the room full speed, almost running into the wall in his haste to get their mother.

"Shhhh it's ok Garnie. Don't cry" Vergil whispered to her. She kept crying as Vergil rubbed her back to calm her. Nothing worked.

"Hurry Dante" he muttered under his breath. Their mother was outside working in the flower garden, knowing his little brother like he did, Dante probably tripped as soon as he got outside.

"She just started crying" Dante exclaimed as he dragged in Eva. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail, and she wore shorts and a comfy T-shirt since she was working out in the hot sun.

Wiping her hands on the towel she had in her hand she grabbed Garnet from her oldest son's grasp.

"Shhhhh its ok sweetie" she cooed to her daughter. Garnet calmed down as she felt her mother's warmth. Hiccupping lightly as she clung to her mother.

"Did we do something wrong to make her cry mommy?" Dante asked concerned. He hopped they didn't make her cry.

Eva shook her head no to her youngest son.

"No sweetie you two didn't do anything to make her upset." she told them. A sigh of relief escaped the twins' mouths.

Sparda soon walked into the room seeing his family huddled together.

"What's wrong love?" he asked walking over to see what was wrong. Eva turned to him and smiled a little.

"I think it's time for nap time for little Garnet" she told him. He nodded in understanding taking her from his wife's grasp.

"She was up early. Come on little gem" he whispered. Garnet snuggled into her father as he headed upstairs to her room.

Once in he walked over to her crib but didn't set her in it just yet.

"Time for bed my little gemstone" he told her as he began rocking her gently in his arms. Reaching out in a nearby draw to grab her binky, she normally never used it. The only time she was did was at night when she would go to sleep. Since her teeth were coming in Eva and him were lessening on the use of it.

Garnet stared up at her father as he rocked her gently. Her little hand reached up to touch his face. He smiled gently as he suddenly remembered a human song that Eva sung to the boys when they were younger. Deciding it would help Garnet he sung it as well though changed some words in the song.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass And if that looking glass should crack, Papa's gonna buy you a jumping Jack And if that jumping Jack don't hop, Papa's gonna buy you a lollipop When that lollipop is gone papa's gonna buy you another one And when that lollipop is all eaten up Papa's gonna buy you a real live pup And if that real live pup wont bark, Papa's gonna but you a horse and cart and if that horse and cart fall down You'll still be the prettiest girl in town..."

As soon as he finished singing Garnet was asleep in his arms.

Sparda laid her in her crib to sleep pleasant dreams. He smiled at the sight. How he loved his family. But he soon frowned. How much longer would they be safe? Sparda wasn't an idiot, he knew he had many enemies that would love to get a hold of his family. The question was how much longer did he have before someone found them? And what could he do?

For now though everything was fine and he was happy it was. Sparda looked down at his daughter and smiled sadly. Sparda knew he wouldn't always be there to protect her. Sure she had Dante and Vergil but there protectiveness could only go so far. He wandered out of Garnet's room and headed to his study where his old swords and other things were.

He stared at the cases that held the two swords he had. Rebellion served him well in many battles. Other's not so much, he would give this to Dante.

The other sword was a Katana. Yamato, Sparda hardly ever used that. Only time he did was to seal a hell gate in a town called Fortuna years ago. There were however a couple other times he used it.

But none as bad as when he used the full power of Yamato like he did in Fortuna.

He glanced at the last object in the case. Next to the swords laid a trident. The handle was as black as night, and the edges of the bladed parts sparkled in the low light of the room.

The weapons name was Nevaeh, heaven spelled backwards. An old weapon he created himself a long time ago. He made it when he was a young teenager.

Sparda smiled as he pulled it from the case, twirling it in his hand a bit. He set to work on it once more.

"_This shall go to Garnet my little gemstone. When she's older she'll hear the call of Nevaeh calling to her. Dante and Vergil can already hear Rebellion and Yamato calling to them. I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear her weapon calling for her a little when she woke from her nap."_

He wasn't doing much to the trident just adding in something for her to know that this weapon was hers. He placed a gemstone into it, a Garnet.

The dark red jewel glimmered a bit as he gently placed it in. Making sure it was secured tightly he inspected his work.

"_Yes,"_he thought _"this will work well for her."_

Garnet, much like her brothers, would have to fight demons one day, though he hopped it wouldn't be too soon.

Twirling Nevaeh a couple more times he placed it back in the case. Recalling all the times he used it against a demon horde.

He had even used Nevaeh in his fight with Mundus, his old master. Though Sparda regretted ever helping Mundus, he didn't regret going against him.

After all even humans deserve to live, just as some demons do. Not all of his kind is bad.

He released a sigh as he flopped down into his desk chair, he'd have to prepare for the biggest battle of his life.

Eva's mother was coming to see Garnet tomorrow and to put it simply that woman loathed him with a passion.

Sparda knew this wasn't going to be pretty, but he hoped everything would turn out fine.

It was a futile hope, he knew.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Such a long chapter that I hopped you guys enjoyed and I've always had the idea that Eva's mother hated Sparda. What happens next you'll have to find out next chapter so please review.**

**Wolf: Ok. Here it is! ^^ That scene with Garnet and Vergil makes me laugh every time XD**


	3. Out of sight out of mind

**Alex: This chapter will be slightly short but I will put more on the grandmother meeting Garnet thing, more than Wolf and I planned together. So please enjoy^^**

**Wolf: -stares in horror- I'M SORRY ALEX! I FORGOT I HAD THIS CHAPTER! TTATTBAD WOLF! BAD! I'm sorry to all the readers that were waiting for this as well! This _will not _happen again. I swear it. I found a quote that made me think of Sophie so I am sharing:**

"_Have you ever noticed that when you rearrange the letters in "Mother in Law" they come out to "Woman Hitler"?"_

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: Out of Sight out of Mind**

Sparda was a very happy man.

Why?

Eva's mother Sophie couldn't come for a visit the next day due to her dog Mitsy and a few other things Sparda didn't really care about. He was so happy he could have done a dance in the living room, but he refrained. The only damper on his good mood was the fact that Sophie swore on her soul she would visit next month.

He wasn't alone in his joy either, Dante and Vergil were jumping for joy quite literally when they heard the news.

They only quieted down when their mother gave them a disapproving look.

Sparda knew that when Sophie did visit he'd have to lock his study up. That woman loved to put her nose in other people's business. Mainly Sparda's though, unlike Eva, Sophie didn't know he was a demon.

If she did the poor woman would probably have a heart attack…and there was a chance she'd try and exorcise him.

It wouldn't work, but he wasn't going to take any chance of her discovering he was actually what she had called him a few times. She was sure to question the weapons as well as the glowing green and purple stars he had in his study if she spotted them.

Putting those thoughts from his mind he concentrated on his happy family and to his life.

The month went by quickly and Garnet's teeth finally came in. She even said her first words which was quite a sight. Sad to say Sparda and Eva missed the moment but the twins didn't.

All three siblings were outside in the backyard playing when Garnet spoke up. She stumbled over her words as she tried to speak.

"D-D-Dante!" she cried.

This resulted in both twins freezing right where they were and slowly turn to stare at her, almost believing it had been a trick off the wind when Garnet spoke up again. "Dante." She smiled.

Dante's face quickly shifted from shock to a look of victorious happiness. "Ha! My name is her first word! She loves me more, I'm her favorite brother!"

Vergil scowled at Dante and shoved him a bit glaring. "Oh shut up little brother. You are not her favorite." He quickly turned to Garnet with a smile on his face as he spoke. "Good job Little Gem. Can you say 'Vergil' now? Come on you can do it. Ver-gil." He even sounded out the syllables in his name for her, but she was distracted by Dante, who was still on cloud nine, doing a happy-victory dance behind his older brother.

She giggled recognizing her brother she cried out "Dante!" grabbing the younger twin's attention.

"See Vergil? I'm her favorite!" he laughed as he swooped down and scooped his younger sister up into his arms.

Vergil sneered at his brother _"He is _not_ her favorite!"_ he hissed at Dante. "Don't get so cocky _little brother._" Dante only laughed at held onto Garnet tighter.

Garnet turned her attention to Vergil when he spoke and smiled at her other brother, opening her mouth and struggling with her words again she called for his attention "V-V-Ver- Vergil!"

Vergil turned wide, happy eyes to his younger sister, who was clapping now that she had both brothers looking at her, while Dante pouted a little and muttered a "Dang!"

Vergil smirked victoriously at his brother as he took Garnet into his arms. "Good girl Gemling." Garnet clapped, happy to have done something good.

Sparda sauntered outside, having heard the twins bickering as well as Dante's 'victory shout', but since that was normal behavior for his twins he was there to call them in for dinner. He noticed their happy faces and raised an eyebrow while he called their attention to himself "Dinner time you three, come inside."

The twins jogged over, visibly excited, and Vergil exclaimed "Dad, Garnet said her first words!"

Sparda's eyes lit up with excitement as he wondered what she said. "Really? What did she say?" he kneeled down so he was on his children's level.

"She said my name first" Dante piped up.

"Then mine" Vergil added. Sparda laughed, he wasn't surprised that her brothers' names were Garnet's first words.

"She loves you two very much" he smiled plucking his daughter from Vergil's grasp. Garnet snuggled into her father's warmth as he held her gently.

"Hey dad what were our first words?" his youngest son asked curiously, raising an eyebrow in a perfect mirror of his father at that age. A smile graced Sparda's lips as he stared at Dante.

"Well Dante yours was pizza and Vergil yours was Father." he told them answering his question.

Dante scratched the back of his head while Vergil blushed a bit. Sparda chuckled and headed inside the twins following closely.

As the month neared its end Sparda began getting nervous. Not because Eva's mother was coming but because of the demons. Every so often he'd notice some demons around the area. There are many species and types of his brethren, but the ones in the area were types he knew all too well.

Bloody Marys, Frosts, Sin Scissors.

They were followers of Mundus.

Sparda was lucky they hadn't found his family yet. They were lesser demons, and the marionettes weren't really smart, but they were deadly if you weren't careful. Some even carried various weapons.

Sparda knew in his mind that time was running out, and he had to take action…the problem, however, was his heart. His heart wanted to stay with Eva, the twins, and his Gem Stone. But…he knew.

Soon the day came that Eva's mother, Sophie, would arrive. Sparda dreaded it as did the boys. Garnet had no idea what was going on and just kept staring at her family as they moved about the house in a furious frenzy to get all the last minute details covered. ("Sparda you left some of the Vital Stars in the living room again!" "Sorry Eva! I've got them now!" "Dad, what do I do with the Vital Stars you gave me and Dante? And what about this purple star?" "Put those in the study as well Vergil. The purple one is a Devil Star" "Yes father" "Sparda!" "Yes Eva Love?" "Come and do something with your swords!" "Coming!")

After 15 minutes of scrambling to get ready, Sparda locked his study up, and the whole Sparda family stood by the door waiting for Sophie to arrive.

Dante fidgeted on the spot, and began tugging at the tie that was around his neck.

"Mom do we really have to wear this?" he asked a slight whine in his voice. Eva sighed and looked down at her youngest son.

"Don't be stupid, stupid. Of course we do" Vergil said to him. The boys were dressed in suits just as they always were when Grandma Sophie came to visit.

Vergil wore a blue tie while Dante wore a red one and needless to say they weren't happy at all.

"Yes, Dante we have to look our best for Grandma Sophie" Eva explained. Dante frowned a bit.

"But I don't like Grandma Sophie" he complained. Eva gave her son a stern look. Dante lifted his hands like he had seen his father do when he was in trouble with mom. "Sorry. Garnet doesn't even like what she's wearing. See" he pointed to his little sister.

Said girl was fidgeting and pulling at the lacy dress she was wearing her face every bit the disgruntled child.

"It's only for a few hours" Eva said. Her sons and her husband gave matching groans of unhappiness at the reminder that they would have to deal with Sophie for a few hours.

"Sparda don't you dare start. If you can face hordes of demons, you can face my mother." she said turning on her husband.

Sparda shook his head in denial, a wary smirk on his lips. "Hordes of Demons I get. Your mother, however, is mental." he muttered, though his wife heard and his comment earned him a light smack to the head.

The doorbell rang echoing over the whole entire house making everyone freeze except for Garnet, who smiled at the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"She's here Sparda behave please. Dante Vergil you two freeze and come back here right now." Eva ordered.

Said boys were trying to sneak away quietly, they'd take Garnet with them but their mother was holding her so they couldn't. They ambled back over frowns on their faces.

Sparda laid his hands on their heads.

"It's ok boys. We shall suffer together." he told them.

Eva rolled her eyes at her boys, who all looked like she had ordered them to march to the gallows, and opened the door, letting a woman with short blonde hair walk in the door.

Sophie entered the house smiling, but that quickly disappeared when she spotted Sparda. "Oh…Hello Sparda." Her voice was cool and detached a forced polite tone as she gazed into the taller male's eyes, which has darkened to look almost like storm clouds.

Sparda nodded at the woman and used the same forced polite detached tone when he replied. "Hello Sophie. How are you?"

Sophie pasted a fake smile on as she answered "Just fine. How are you and the boys?"

"They're doing fine, say hello boys."

The twins replied in a monotone chorus of "Hi Grandma Sophie."

Sophie nodded "Hello boys. You've been behaving I trust?" she didn't like the twins very much, since they reminded her very much of their father with their behavior, and they had a tendency to ignore her advice.

The twins didn't like her much either. Sophie was a stern, controlling, nosy woman that tried to make them fit into a mold of her version of a respectable gentleman and they didn't appreciate it. "Yes Grandma Sophie."

Sophie nodded at the twins and turned to her daughter. She spotted Garnet and took her into her arms, smiling. "And this must be little Garnet."

Garnet had picked up on the fact that her father and her brothers didn't like this woman at all, so she didn't want to be in her arms. She couldn't get down so she started crying instead.

The reaction to Garnet's tears was instant and instinctive as the twins moved in synch before anyone could react to her tears. Vergil had Garnet out of his Grandmother's arms almost instantly, and Dante was standing in-between her and his siblings, glaring. Garnet calmed instantly in her brother's arms and reached for Dante as well. Dante noticed and backed up, keeping himself between his Grandmother and his baby sister, but reaching back so she could grab a hold of his hand while Vergil pulled her closer protectively.

Eva blinked, shocked and turned back to her mother "I'm sorry mother, I don't know why she reacted badly to you, it must be that she has never met you before."

Sparda grinned at his children before wiping his face of emotion and turning to Sophie "The twins are protective of Garnet."

Sophie raised an eyebrow "Are you implying I would hurt her?" her tone was offended.

Sparda couldn't help the narrowing of his eyes _"Not physically no."_"Of course not. I'm saying the twins react negatively to any signs of distress Garnet shows."

Sophie's eyes narrowed "Mmhmm." Her tone indicated clearly she thought he was lying to her.

Eva could sense this was going to get out of hand very quickly if she didn't step in soon so she spoke up, interrupting the staring contest her husband and mother were having. "Why don't you and the children wait in the living room mother? Dinner will be ready soon. Sparda would you come help me?"

Sparda recognized what his wife was doing, since he couldn't cook anything to save his life if it wasn't done over an open fire, (He had even burned a pot once) so he nodded "Of course dear." He followed her out into the kitchen leaving the children in the living room with Sophie.

Vergil set Garnet on the floor where she crawled over to the stuffed Bunny her father had gotten her, while the twins placed themselves between her and Sophie. Garnet pressed on the bunny's stomach and it made a squeaking noise which made her laugh and the twins smile despite trying not to.

Sophie on the other hand was staring at Garnet suspiciously and muttering to herself "How odd. She's done teething, and she's crawling already? Strange child, it's too bad she looks more like that damn Sparda than her mother."

The twins could hear her mutters and it made them angry so the snarled lowly at her and snapped "There's nothing wrong with her!" while they blocked her completely from their Grandmother's view.

Sophie pasted a sweet smile on her face as she asked "What gave you the impression I said anything was wrong with her?"

Dante and Vergil were getting ready to verbally attack her when Garnet spoke up from behind them, unhappy her brothers were no longer paying attention to her. "Dante."

Dante and Vergil stopped and turned to face their sister, still happy she had said their names before anything else, while Sophie was starring in shock at the child who was already speaking.

Eva and Sparda stopped her from saying anything when they walked in, Eva letting everyone know dinner was ready. Dinner was a tense event, and halfway through Sparda noticed some shadows outside the windows and stands "If you'll excuse me, I have to check on something outside."

Eva was quick to distract her mother since she had seen the Demonic Shadows as well. "So Mother how has Mitsy been?"

It worked and Sophie started talking about one of her favorite subjects. "Mitsy? Mitsy is just fine. I took her to the vet recently; he said she was perfectly healthy. She recovered nicely from the complications that delayed my visit and she even had her puppies recently! I don't know what I'm going to do with them...there are 4. Three males and a female." A thud from outside interrupted Sophie and she turned "What was that?"

Garnet giggled and clapped crying "Dada!" causing everyone to turn to her.

Sparda walked in with nothing out of place as he noticed everyone staring at his daughter "What did I miss?"

Garnet clapped again crying "Dada!"

Sparda's eyes widened before a large grin broke out over his face and he scooped his daughter up to spin her around as he told her "Very good Garnet!"

Sophie interrupted the moment by asking "What was that thud earlier?"

Sparda didn't turn to face her as he responded without missing a beat "I tripped on the stairs on my way up."

Sophie gave him a disbelieving look, but didn't say anything as she asked "So she's a Daddy's Girl?"

Eva laughed before answering "No, she's a Brother's Girl." The twins grinned.

"I see…" Sophie replied as everyone moved back into the living room and Garnet was placed beside her Bunny where she began pressing on the squeaker repeatedly and laughing.

Sophie quickly became annoyed and yanked the bunny away from Garnet causing the bunny to rip at the seams near the arms and Garnet to cry as she exclaimed "Oh for the love of God, Stop that infernal squeaking!"

"Mother!" Eva was appalled she would act that way with her grandchild, and Sparda's eyes narrowed dangerously, a low growl escaping his chest in warning, though Sophie's and Eva's human ears couldn't pick up on it.

The twins could hear it though, and turned wide eyes on their father. They had only heard that growl once before, when they had worked together to get their father's swords without his permission or supervision and almost hurt each other in the process.

Garnet cried harder as Sophie threw the body of the bunny to the floor. She wanted her toy back "Bun-Bun!"

The twins pulled their eyes from their still growling father and swooped in to comfort their younger sibling while their patents argued with Sophie.

"_Mother!_"

"What? She was making a racket. You should teach her better." Sophie's tone was one of someone who thought they had done no wrong and were above everyone.

Eva couldn't believe her mother "She's still a baby, she doesn't know any better! She wasn't hurting anyone by playing with the toy! It's her favorite and Sparda gave it to her!" Sophie only scoffed in response.

Sparda was having a hard time controlling his instincts which were telling him to get _rid of_ the woman who thought she could be the 'alpha' in his home and speak to his wife and his children like they were lower than she herself. He settled instead for telling her in a very strained dark tone "I'm going to ask you to leave."

Sophie turned to face him with shock written all over her face, as if she couldn't believe what he was saying. "What?"

Sparda answered her while he picked up the scattered pieces of his daughter's bunny "You are overstepping your boundaries. I'm telling you to leave my home."

Sophie turned outraged eyes to her daughter "Eva! Are you going to let him talk to me that way?"

Eva was watching her mother with sad but determined eyes "Yes. I've overlooked this too many times. I knew you were rude to Sparda and the boys, but I hoped and believed everything would work out fine in the end, but you've crossed a line mother."

Sophie was left floundering as she sputtered "I will not!"

Sparda turned to face her again "Very well. I am now _demanding_you leave my home. If you do not walk out that door right now I will remove you myself." His tone and face was stone cold and unmoving as he glanced at his children, the twins still comforting a hiccupping and sniffing Garnet in-between shooting Sophie glares and growls.

Dante and Vergil, who had been watching all of this spoke up from their spot "Garnet never did anything to you!"

"You made her cry!"

Sophie looked between all of them sputtering and grasping for something to say, anything to say. She settled on "Well it's not _my fault_ she was acting like a _devil's child! She_ obviously takes after her father!"

Eva erupted, not willing to take another insult, especially if it was directed at her children. _**"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! OUT! GET OUT!" **__she_ herded her mother to the door and slammed it in her face, but not without telling her "Never come back here Mother! You are no longer welcomed in mine or my children's lives!"

She walked back into the living room where Sparda handed her the Bunny pieces "Can you…?"

She nodded "I can fix it. I'm sorry, I never imagined she would-"

She was interrupted by all three males "Not your fault."

She nodded, then continued, "I didn't want to cut her off from her grandchildren but…" she shook her head and took the broken pieces of her daughter's favorite toy to fix it up.

Life went on in the Sparda household and everything went happily. Garnet's first birthday arrived. Her birthday was a much celebrated event. Dante and Vergil even called truce for the entire day rather than just around Garnet, not wanting to fight on Garnet's first Birthday.

After they sang happy birthday to their little gemstone chocolate cake was served…and smashed in Sparda's face courtesy of Garnet herself.

After wiping it off and standing back up to hand out other pieces Eva smashed cake in his face as well.

That stunt earned laughs from his children, but Sparda got his revenge by rubbing his face into Eva's angelic one. Yes, it certainly was a happy time.

Garnet got lots of new toys and books from her family.

Sparda was happy he could at least be here to celebrate his daughter's first birthday. All the other ones he wasn't sure he'd see.

Tonight was the night he would leave his family, and even though he knew it would be for the best he didn't want to leave.

That demon came to close to his family when Sophie visited though. It was a lesser demon, but that didn't mean anything other than Higher Demons would be showing up soon, especially since it was a spy sent to find and deliver messages to Mundus himself about Sparda's new life. Sparda had to lure them away from his family.

It was too dangerous to stay now.

So he got up late in the night and quickly dressed in his usual attire. He was almost ready. He looked over at his sleeping wife and he knew she would understand. He had told her he would have to leave. He walked over and caressed her face before he placed one last kiss on her petal pink lips…a last bit of affection for the love of his life.

She had given him three beautiful children. The least he could do was make sure she was safe as well as his children.

Smiling sadly he left the room and headed to his sons' room. Quietly opening the door he smiled at the sight.

Both of them were sleeping soundly in their beds Vergil on bottom bunk and Dante on top.

Vergil always kept his side of things neat and organized while Dante was messy.

His oldest son lay snuggled under the covers while Dante was lying in a weird position on top of his.

Quietly walking over he stroked Vergil's head and placed a kiss on his forehead before standing up straight and lifting Dante up and placing him back under the covers.

He shifted in his sleep.

"Vergil that's my slice of pizza! Give it!" he mumbled in his sleep turning over and snuggling into his pillow. Sparda chuckled and placed a kiss on his forehead as well. He stood there another minute, just watching his little ones sleep before he moved to his daughter's room.

He was surprised to see her up and standing in her crib.

"Dada" she smiled noticing her father. Sparda smiled gently.

"Hello Little Gem. What are you doing up?" he asked her walking over.

She only smiled at him and cooed "Dada"

Sparda picked her up while she looked up at her father and his attire. As if she knew he was leaving, she suddenly clung to him tightly.

"No go" she cried. As if holding on to him would keep him here with everyone.

His heart strings were pulled violently as he stared sadly at his daughter.

"Little Gem...Garnet...Daddy has to go or you Mama, Dante, and Vergil will be hurt. Daddy doesn't want to go, but daddy wants you safe too." he explained. Even for her age she was very smart and resourceful.

Garnet stared at her father tears in her eyes and asked if he'd come back tomorrow. Sparda chuckled sadly; he wished he could come back tomorrow.

"Daddy doesn't know if he can come back, but Daddy will try Little Gem" he said kissing her forehead.

"Pwomise?" she asked.

"Pwomise. I love you Garnet...my little one...my gemstone" he replied back rocking her gently and setting her back in her crib where she slowly began falling asleep once again.

"Wuv you dada" she said before drifting to sleep.

Sparta hummed the lullaby he had sang her what felt a lifetime ago, and she slowly slipped into sleep. Sparda placed her back into the crib, lay her bunny down beside her, and kissed her forehead his whisper of "Dada love you..." carried away on the wind. He knew he had to go, but he stood there for another minute, just looking at her. "I will watch over you all..." he whispered again, and he backed out of the room, fading like a shadow.

As if he had never been, never existed there.

Out of Sight Out of Mind.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Please review**

**Wolf: SORRY! I am SO SORRY!**


End file.
